


Distractions

by grey_gazania



Category: Doctrine of Labyrinths - Sarah Monette
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_gazania/pseuds/grey_gazania





	Distractions

"Gracious, are you still working on that? You were at it when I left for court!"

Gideon looked up from a scattering of diagrams and a number of obscure geomancy texts, dark eyebrows raised. :It's quite a complicated problem. Surely you don't expect me to solve it in a few mere hours.:

"Of course not. I simply forget, sometimes, that you have an attention span of epic proportions." Felix gave a wry smile and turned to remove his jacket, laying it over the back of a chair, the deep red-violet clashing horribly with the upholstery.

:Oh, hush,: Gideon said fondly, patting the seat beside him. :Come, sit. Tell me about court. I’d welcome the distraction.: He pushed a stray curl off his forehead, leaving behind a dark smear of ink.

Felix sat, reaching out to wipe it away, his pale fingers warm against Gideon’s skin. “Court, really? You’d settle for the latest gossip about Robert of Hermione?” He moved closer, his voice dropping to a whisper as his lips brushed Gideon’s ear. “I can think of many more pleasant distractions.”

Gideon smiled shyly and leaned in to press a gentle kiss against Felix’s lips. :I think I’d welcome those, too.:


End file.
